


Waiting for

by yinshang



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinshang/pseuds/yinshang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当接二连三的打击降临蝙蝠家，布鲁斯走向死亡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个丧心病狂的梗

有些事情的发生根本没什么征兆，就仅仅只是随着时间的流逝自然而然的发生了，突兀的从不知哪个角落蹦出来横亘在人生之中。就好像阿尔弗雷德的逝去，那位可敬的老人临终的前一秒还在为他服侍了大半辈子的少爷烹饪晚餐，下一秒便已不在人世。  
时间是一个不可战胜的敌人。即使你得到长生不老的秘诀，它也依旧会不停地折磨你，消磨你的意志。无论你有多么伟大都逃不过时间的魔爪，更何况只是一个凡人？

达米安•韦恩第一个意识到它发生了。  
罗宾一如既往的走下蝙蝠洞的时候，坐在控制台前的蝙蝠侠转过椅子抬起头来看着他发问：“阿福在哪儿？”  
听到这句问话的瞬间达米安差点直接摔下去。  
阿尔弗雷德是寿终正寝，他们每个人虽然都很难过但同时也为此感到高兴。布鲁斯绝不是一个会因为悲伤难过就假装死者尚还在世的人，也绝不是一个健忘的人。  
“您给他放了一个长假，父亲。”  
“哦，对。”蝙蝠侠转向控制台低下头去继续敲击键盘调出一些派得上用场的资料。  
达米安知道它发生了，无论他有多麽想否认，但它就是确确实实的发生了。

达米安•韦恩没能意识到自己是用怎样的一种语气去叫三个前任罗宾回家的。实际上直到他听见杰森•陶德用一种惊慌失措的语气嚷嚷“蝙蝠宝宝你他妈有话好好说别哭哭啼啼的”才发现自己让刚刚那一句简单的召集带上了哭腔。  
“我没哭。陶德，闭上你的嘴。”达米安把自己缩进阴暗的角落，背抵着笔直冰冷的墙面。  
“呃……让我确认一下……你说B他……出现了那种症状？”迪克的声音有些犹犹豫豫的，音量放得很轻。  
“他问我阿福在哪儿。”达米安的鼻尖又开始有些发酸，“我不知道……父亲明明还不到那个年龄……”  
“我们在谈的是蝙蝠侠，发生什么都不奇怪。”提姆叹了口气，“达米安，你们现在在哪儿？”  
“犯罪巷。”  
“老天，可别再在那里出事。”迪克咋呼一声，“达米听着，你想办法赶紧把B带回家去，我这就赶回哥谭。”  
“我离那儿应该最近，现在就赶过去，给我坐标。”杰森语速飞快的开口，听背景的噪音似乎已经骑上了机车。  
“我们应该想办法做一些测试确定一下，不能让布鲁斯知道，也不能涉及外人。就我们几个。”提姆尽可能保持着理智，“总之达米安你先冷静不要冲动，表现得正常一点，千万千万别让布鲁斯起疑。”  
达米安站起来射出钩爪赶上蝙蝠侠，大概在几分钟之后就遇到了背着一支火箭筒挡在他们面前的红头罩。红头罩来得太快太突然，蝙蝠侠显然没有料到红头罩会在这种时候出现。他们要追捕的罪犯不是红头罩会感兴趣的人，而对方看起来也不像是急着要去整顿什么毒贩或是刚刚整顿回来的样子。  
“前路不通，老蝙蝠。”杰森•陶德抱着双臂说道，“你最好带着你的小崽子赶紧回巢里去。”  
“哥谭是我的！”蝙蝠侠压低声线怒吼，“红头罩，闪开！”  
“绝不。”红头罩微微扬起声线让语气带上挑衅的意味，“滚回你的洞穴去，老蝙蝠，我会接手整个哥谭，让所有该死的人全部得到他们应得的下场。”  
他们一如往常那样争执，然后开始打斗。达米安认真思考着自己该不该加入战斗，又听见自己的通讯器中响起提姆的声音。  
“总算搞定了我们四个的专用频率。大红找到你们了。”提姆说的是肯定句，达米安没有心情开口说话，而是担忧的看着他的父亲。  
达米安发现布鲁斯的动作已经有了些轻微的迟钝。虽然只是非常轻微的完全算不上明显的一点点，但也足够正当壮年又不停耍着小聪明的杰森多少占了一些优势。  
打斗以杰森的头罩破碎结束。  
杰森躺在小巷中急促的喘息，极其痛苦的蜷缩起身子，脸上布满了血迹。布鲁斯在他身边蹲下想要检查杰森的身体状况，却被杰森隐藏起来的催眠药剂喷射了一脸。他倒在杰森身边，而那个刚刚还在地上蜷缩的青年则是飞快的爬了起来架起布鲁斯。  
“你欠我一个头罩，格雷森。”杰森说道。  
“用我自己还？”迪克嬉笑一声很快又严肃起来，“提姆已经到庄园了，我在路上，你们也快点带他回蝙蝠洞做检查。”  
“我开车。”达米安立刻强调。杰森把布鲁斯和火箭筒丢到蝙蝠车的后座，自己跨上一台机车。  
“就没想过跟你挤一辆车，蝙蝠宝宝。”机车扬尘而去，达米安用力拍了一下方向盘发泄自己的不满。  
“我讨厌陶德。”  
“也讨厌你，小崽子。”杰森立刻说道。  
“但你不可否认，让杰森去对付布鲁斯的确有奇效。”迪克安抚着达米安，“而且杰森爱我们所有人，包括你。”  
“我才不爱你们。格雷森，闭上你的嘴。”  
“我二十四岁了，格雷森，我才不需要白痴陶德的爱。”达米安在保证蝙蝠车开的平稳的前提下把速度飙到最高一路冲回蝙蝠洞。  
“就算你九十四岁也依旧需要。”迪克宣称。  
“你真是恶心，格雷森。”  
“仅此一次赞同你的意见，小崽子。”  
“看在上帝的份上，你们不能这么对我！”  
“他们能。”提姆也插进了谈话，“你们能不能快点？我把仪器都准备好了。”  
“提米！”通讯结束前的最后一句话是迪克气恼的尖叫。


	2. Chapter 2

检查结果出来的那一刻，达米安大声哭了出来。这对一个从小作为杀手培养起来又以义警身份长大成人的他来说几乎是一件不可能会发生的事。他也知道自己不该哭出来，至少不应该当着他三个兄长的面放声哭泣，但随后他就发现自己被人抱在了怀里。  
达米安已经长得足够高，但抱着他的人也并不矮。似乎为防止他挣扎，对方用了很大力气压在他的脊背上将他牢牢固定在自己怀里。  
“放开我，陶德。”达米安嚷道。  
“别说话，继续哭，达米安。”杰森很少会叫他的名字，达米安能听出他语气中的不稳和压抑。他越过杰森的肩膀去看剩下的两个人，迪克也在抱着窝在他怀里颤抖的提姆，轻声安慰着什么，似乎注意到了达米安的视线转过头来看着他。  
迪克的眼神很平静。达米安一向读不懂迪克的眼神，但它从未能阻止他们两个成为最棒的蝙蝠侠和罗宾，自然也无法阻止达米安凭借他们从前的默契意识到迪克的悲伤。  
这该死的疾病让他们所有人都面临着崩溃的临界点。  
失去阿尔弗雷德的韦恩庄园冷清了很多，已经不再有家的感觉，更像是一个暂时的栖所。算不清什么时候开始布鲁斯习惯于住在蝙蝠洞或是瞭望塔，而达米安也几乎可以算是搬出了庄园找了一栋属于自己的房子。他们几乎只在阿尔弗雷德的忌日回来大扫除，做些丰盛的食物聚会一天，放下一切恩怨职责。  
理应是一个轻松的日子，但几乎可以说是他们所有人这一年之中最痛苦沉重的一天。  
达米安没有再试图控制自己。他是年纪最小的，上方庄园的主卧室里沉睡着的人是他的亲生父亲，而他就快要失去自己的父亲了，所以他当然有权利痛哭出声，没有任何人够资格拿这件事去嘲笑他。  
杰森体贴的微微弯下腰，方便达米安把头架在自己的肩上轻轻拍着他的背，转头和迪克交换了一个眼神。  
他们之间同样拥有足够的默契，也经历了足够多的磨难。他们清楚的知道自己必须撑起这个家，接下早该从阿尔弗雷德那里接下的责任，不能崩溃，也必须保证他们的两个没有血缘关系的弟弟不致崩溃。  
无需言语，只需要一个眼神他们就已明了对方的想法。  
达米安再也哭不出泪水的时候才离开杰森的怀抱，杰森迅速脱去沾满泪水鼻涕的上衣丢在蝙蝠洞的地上，在寒冷的空气中微微打了个寒颤。提姆早已停止了哭泣，眼睛红红得就像是兔子。迪克也同样脱掉了自己的上衣，裹着红罗宾的披风坐在控制台上。  
达米安不情不愿的解下自己的披风甩给了杰森。  
“都完事了？”杰森飞快的用披风裹紧上身环视了一圈蝙蝠洞，走过去靠在迪克旁边。  
“还有几年？”  
“目前看来还在早期，具体还有多少年从来就没有定数。”提姆眼神昏暗的操作着自己的电脑，“运气好的话或许还能有几十年。不过……”  
剩下的话他不必说出来。  
布鲁斯受过多少伤恐怕连他自己都数不清，烧伤骨折都还是小事，几次断背，无数次经过毒气的洗礼，甚至还要加上各种各样的宇宙射线。可以说布鲁斯能活到现在本身就已经是个奇迹。  
他们不愿去恶意揣测，但同时所有人又都明白留给他们的时间已经所剩无几。  
“达米安，你先上去休息，好好调整一下心态。从明天开始你将接过披风成为新任的蝙蝠侠。”迪克轻声说道。  
“但是父亲……”  
“我们会想办法让布鲁斯暂时不去担任蝙蝠侠。”迪克不容辩驳的挥了挥手，“在你找到属于自己的罗宾之前，可以从我们三个之中随便选出一个暂时替代罗宾。”  
“我宁愿去买一只知更鸟。”达米安抱着双臂抗议。  
“暂时空缺也可以接受。”迪克继续说道，“但是别一个人硬抗，好吗？我已经申请调到哥谭了，我们都会在你身边。”  
“另外我们得保证至少有一个人陪着老家伙。”杰森看了一眼达米安接话，“目前看来我们四个中我最闲，但东区那边就没安定过，我不在的时候就得由你们几个随便谁来接手。有意见举手提。”  
没有人提出异议。  
总算把提姆和达米安劝回上面休息，迪克这才跳下控制台坐到椅子上调出指令窗口输入复杂冗长的指令。  
“我们都知道B是不会乖乖呆在床上的。”  
“但我不介意为此打断他的腿。”杰森依旧靠着控制台耸了耸肩。  
“杰森！”  
“好吧，不开玩笑。我们得编出一套合理的说辞。”杰森立刻举起双手投降，“可他是蝙蝠侠。”  
“你觉得我们可以骗他说他穿越到了未来吗？或者另外一个他不是蝙蝠侠的平行世界？”  
“他的脑子已经够可怜了，迪基鸟。我觉得这个提议还不如直接打断他的腿来的省事。”  
“就连被断背他都没有放弃成为蝙蝠侠，小翅膀。”迪克苦恼的揉了揉额角，成功建立一个真正无痕浏览的窗口开始搜索起‘如何让父母放弃工作’之类的资料。  
“你觉得能从那种东西里找出什么有成功可能的方案？”  
“有点参考总是好的。我们总不能指望他一觉醒来就……”迪克没敢再说下去。  
杰森叹口气揉了揉额角：“也许我可以牺牲自己拖住他，但不能保证能否成功。蝙蝠侠总是无所不知。”  
“可在某些方面他也心怀愧疚，我们都清楚这点。”迪克调出更多的相关资料，“我真不想用这种方法去对付他，你知道，利用他对我们的爱。”  
“没人想这么做，迪基鸟，但我们别无选择。”  
“是啊，我知道。”迪克发出一声叹息，抬手揉了揉右眼，“就只是……从没想过会以这种方式失去他。”  
“不太舒服？”杰森敏锐的提问  
“有点花。显然我也老了。”迪克不以为意的笑了笑。  
“老个屁，你他妈都不到四十！”杰森扬起眉毛，硬是掐着迪克的脖子把他整个人拎起来按到医疗床上进行检查扫描，最后略带暴躁的把检查报告拍到他那张到现在依旧能迷倒无数女性的脸上。  
“真他妈是一家的。”杰森低声咆哮。  
“呃……彼此彼此？”迪克小心翼翼的拿下那张报告靠近杰森给了他一个拥抱，“嘿，放轻松，小翅膀，不会有事的，乖。”  
“你他妈应该还记得我也已经三十多了吧？”杰森没有挣扎而是轻轻搂着迪克。  
“嗯，不再是小翅膀而是大翅膀。”迪克把头埋在杰森怀里在他胸前蹭了蹭，“我真害怕我承受不住这一切。布鲁斯，还有这个……”他草草的挥了挥检测报告，“要是我受不住了怎么办？”  
“你不会，迪基鸟。你还有我呢。”杰森轻轻拍拍迪克毛茸茸的脑袋，那头黑发里已经夹杂了不少银丝，“作为死过一次的人，我会撑着你的。现在到上面睡觉去，明天可需要你使出全部精力。这边交给我。”  
迪克脱离出那个结实安全而又温柔的怀抱，踮脚在杰森额前轻轻吻了吻离开蝙蝠洞。杰森接替他的位置坐回控制台前，看着上面诸多的页面选择将头埋在双手之中，许久才终于发出一声压抑的呜咽。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯•韦恩第二天是被大宅里剧烈的打斗声惊醒的。显然昨夜的判断失误让他中了杰森的暗算而睡了大半夜，现在天已经大亮，而他看到他的两个已经可以算是中年的养子迪克和杰森就地厮打，周围一片狼藉。迪克身上都是伤，看得出来杰森下手根本就没有留情，他们周围还有几个弹孔和散落在地的已被拆解了的枪支，迪克侧腹甚至还有一道正在向外淌血的擦伤。  
达米安和提姆站在暂时还没被波及到的外围，看到布鲁斯后第一时间迎了上去。  
“父亲，陶德疯了！”达米安急促的说道，“格雷森那个蠢货不允许我们动手。”  
“迪克，杰森，住手！”布鲁斯微微提高音量。听到他的声音，杰森几乎是立刻停了下来，几步跑到他跟前，眼神完完全全的软化下来，一把抱住他。  
“布鲁斯，你终于来了。”杰森温顺的努力缩减身高好让自己能够窝在布鲁斯怀里，达米安受到惊吓一般跳起就要胖揍杰森，却被迪克拼死拦下。  
“天啊，你能安抚他，布鲁斯。真是谢天谢地。”迪克长舒了口气，一脸愧疚的看向杰森和布鲁斯，“我想我们昨天搏斗的时候打得狠了一点，不小心打中他的头把他打晕了，结果……他醒来之后就开始乱摔乱砸，而且见人就打！我想他甚至都认不出我了！”  
“杰森？”布鲁斯低头看向杰森，后者依旧温顺的缩在他胸前，额发蹭得他脖子有点痒。  
“他们要把我从你身边带走，布鲁斯。别离开我，求你。”杰森的声线颤抖着，紧紧抱着布鲁斯像是抓住最后一根救命稻草，抬起头用湿润的绿色眸子望向他。  
布鲁斯叹了口气：“迪克，去包扎伤口。提姆，达米安，去帮助迪克。”然后他重新和杰森对视，有些犹豫的顺了顺杰森的背。  
杰森很配合，没有挣扎躲闪也没有任何不满的表示，就好像过去十几年间他们之间所存在的所有芥蒂和所有不快都伴随着迪克不经意的一击统统消散。  
“跟我去蝙蝠洞，你需要检查。”  
“不！我不需要那种该死的检查！我很健康！健康到能吃下整整一箱辣热狗！”杰森揉着脑袋尖叫着，他的头部的确浮起了一个看上去很可怕的肿块。  
布鲁斯知道这的确是可能发生的事情，只是迟来了很多年。经历过撬棍的毒打和炸弹的爆炸，杰森的神经无疑是曾经坏过很久。他隐约还记得那时的尸检报告，上面包括了脑损伤一项，而他额上那缕白发也正是不可修复的损伤的证明。  
即使是拉萨路池也不是万能的，随着时间的推移它的效果也会缓慢地发生变化。没有人会因此怪罪迪克，他的敲击或许就仅仅只是一个助推剂。  
只是，布鲁斯从没想到，杰森在失去理智后竟会紧紧的依靠着他死活不肯离开哪怕一厘米。  
“在这么关键的时候陶德居然疯了？！而我们还要把他和父亲放在一起？！”  
“我们别无选择，达米。嘶，提米轻点！”  
“忍着。”提姆面无表情的缝着迪克的伤口，“现在两个人都出了问题，怎么办？”  
“只要跟布鲁斯在一起，小翅膀就会足够乖，刚好能够互相牵制，也能够达成让布鲁斯留在家里不去夜巡的目的。”  
“如果不是知道你没那么恶毒，我绝对会认为你是故意打傻大红的。”提姆夹起酒精棉球擦拭起迪克脸上的伤口。  
达米安抱着双臂眯起眼睛看着迪克，但他什么都没说，只在提姆结束包扎抱着医疗箱离开顺便去看看布鲁斯和杰森的情况后捏了捏迪克的右脸。  
“达米，你干嘛？”  
“陶德没有打伤你的右脸，格雷森。这其中一定有什么不对，我会查出来的。”  
“或者我也可以直接告诉你，达米安。”  
“不需要，格雷森。”达米安皱着眉头也离开了房间。  
迪克耸了耸肩，轻声哼着记不清音调和歌词的小曲跟在达米安后面，保持着一段安全距离。  
“烦死了，格雷森，不要再唱了！”达米安冲着迪克怒吼，充分证明了迪克保持距离有多么明智。  
“你需要学会放松，达米，别让自己被压垮了。”迪克温和的回应，继续哼着他的歌。  
“我不觉得你的蠢歌能让我放松，所以闭嘴！”  
“那什么能让你放松？”迪克喋喋不休的追问。  
达米安忍无可忍，掏出手帕团成团一把塞进迪克的嘴里转身就走。他已经够烦躁了，根本就不需要有任何人在他耳边叽叽喳喳。  
迪克吐出那团手帕，冲着达米安走远的方向谨慎的看了看，揉揉右眼向着大宅外面走去，准备采购一些食材和必要的用品。  
歌声再度响起，但这次可没有什么人会来堵住他的嘴。


	4. Chapter 4

布鲁斯坐在沙发上看着杰森认真挑选着影碟，突然有了一种时光倒流的错觉。韦恩庄园的影碟已经很久没有更新过，都能称得上是老片子。杰森小心翼翼的抽出一张光碟，吸口气缓缓呼出吹落上面的一层浮灰。  
杰森的情绪已经缓和到能稍稍离开布鲁斯几步，但也仅此而已。他不时回头查看着布鲁斯，挑出影片塞进放映机之后迅速跳上沙发贴紧布鲁斯，似乎这才真正放松下来。  
“天啊，美好人生！”迪克的声音在门边响起，正拖着大包小包艰难的向着厨房前进。他翻找着满满当当的袋子，找出几盒玉米片来丢给他们，“真沮丧，你们在看我一直想看的电影，而我却不得不去做些东西填饱你们的胃。”  
杰森没有反应，布鲁斯接过那几盒玉米片，转头看向蜷缩在他身边的杰森：“他似乎只会对我作出回应。”  
“我想也是。”迪克一脸沮丧的靠在那堆袋子上，“这太伤人了布鲁斯。”  
“但我不能带着这样的他夜巡。”布鲁斯拆开一盒玉米片递给杰森，后者这才接过机械的抓起一把玉米片塞进嘴里咀嚼。  
“可他也不能离开你。早上的事你都看到了。”迪克指出，然后小心翼翼的提议，“呃，你有没有想过暂时休息一阵子？不去夜巡，暂时放下蝙蝠侠的身份，就当是为了杰森。我觉得达米安已经完全可以接过披风了。”  
“让我考虑一下。”布鲁斯沉默许久终于开口，“这不是轻易就能决定的事情。”  
“我能理解。”迪克点点头，拖着那些食材回到厨房，一拳一个轻轻敲了敲聚在一起看着电脑的达米安和提姆，“别看了，小鸟们，给他们一点空间。现在过来帮我做饭。”  
“我以为你只会做麦片。”达米安看着迪克从袋子里拿出各种各样的食材分门别类的把它们塞进冰箱或者抛给自己和提姆。迪克应该先跟他们说一声的，达米安怀里抱着五条新鲜的鱼看向顶着一整块小羊排的提姆，强行压下现场报复回去的举动。韦恩庄园离市区一点都不近，他父亲的胃可禁不起再一次采购所浪费的时间。  
“我吃麦片只是因为它最简单方便还省时省力，但那不意味着我不会做吃的。帮我搞定那些好吗？”迪克快速的削着土豆，同时不忘将几口作用不同的锅摆上炉灶，“我的厨艺当年可是吸引了不少可爱的姑娘。”  
达米安给那几条鱼开膛破肚，熟练的掏出内脏。提姆把小羊排切成小块，然后按照迪克的指示进行腌制。  
迪克选择把午饭做得简单一点，仅仅只是煎了几条鱼、煮上一些土豆泥、煲一锅蘑菇浓汤和几盘海鲜意大利面。在达米安和提姆把食物端进餐厅时他开始准备晚饭要用的东西，将一些汤料丢进加满水的汤锅小火细细的熬煮。  
一切准备充分后他这才走进餐厅，他的养父和三个弟弟都坐在桌边等着他，布鲁斯一只手按着杰森拿着刀具的手似乎是为了防止他提前开始进食。  
迪克眨了眨眼睛，掏出手机迅速拍了一张照片才在达米安旁边坐下，正对着他的小翅膀。杰森抓紧机会冲着迪克转了转眼珠。  
“可以吃了。”布鲁斯收回那只手，杰森立刻拿起叉子粗鲁的把食物塞进自己嘴里，完全不讲任何餐桌礼仪。  
迪克的厨艺比不上阿尔弗雷德，但比起寻常外卖已经好了太多。他们安安静静的用餐，直到大家都填饱肚子之后布鲁斯才清了清嗓子。  
“杰森的情况你们都看到了——别舔盘子杰森，如果你饿可以再吃一份——在离开我的情况下他没办法保持理智，还极有可能伤人。而我也不可能带着这样的他去夜巡。达米安，我希望你已经做好了接过披风的准备，因为从今晚开始直到杰森恢复，你要代替我作为蝙蝠侠进行夜巡。”  
“我不会让你失望的，父亲。”达米安沉声回答。  
“我们能再看一场电影吗，布鲁斯？玉米片还有剩，我知道。”  
“美好人生！让我们来看美好人生！”迪克暂时放弃了收拾餐桌的行动，翻出几袋爆米花丢进微波炉。  
“迪克，现在还没到圣诞节。”提姆叹了口气盯着微波炉里逐渐膨胀的爆米花。  
“我提议冰河世纪。”达米安说道。  
“发条橙？”提姆建议。  
“美好人生！为什么我就是看不到美好人生！”  
“我们看灰幽灵。”布鲁斯的声线压过三只小鸟的争论。  
“好吧，那就灰幽灵。”  
“灰幽灵也挺好的。”  
“父亲的选择一定没错。”  
微波炉发出“叮”的一声提示音，达米安打开微波炉抱出那些爆米花，和其他几个人一起挪去客厅进行久违了的家族电影之夜。


End file.
